imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Zinrico City
Zinrico City is the capital city of the Dragoonasag state of Zinrico. It is the state's second-largest city, after Aikenville. Zinrico City is the county seat of Zinrico City County, and parts of the city's metropolitan area lie in Zinrico City County, Sameson County, and Harper CountyNews report: Part of Harper County now falls within the Zinrico City metropolitan area. Zinrico City has four official nicknames. The nicknames are "Zin City" ("Zin." being an abbreviation for "Zinrico"), "Z. C." (initials for Z''inrico ''C''ity), "The Plains City" (because of its location in the plains of South-Central Zinrico), and "Capitalia" (referring to its status as Zinrico's capital city). History 1810-1900 Zinrico City was founded in 1810 by war heroes William Lupack and Joseph Ducatan. The community was originally to be named "Lupatan", after both founders, but the name "Zinrico" was chosen for the new community because the residents believed that a city named after its territory of location would stand a great chance of being the capital cityZinrico City History Special. The young community founded by war heroes grew from a tiny community into a town as more people moved to the location. In 1817, Ducatan died at the age of 74. He was buried in what would later become the Ducatan Park suburb. Three years later, Lupack passed away at the age of 69. He was buried in what is now William Lupack Park. In 1825, work began on the construction of the statues of the founders. The statues were completed by 1831, and they were located to their curent location, in front of the City Hall. On May 19, 1837, a tornado destroyed the northwestern part of town and killed forty-seven people. Reconstruction began the next day, and the town recovered by December. A monument to the victims of the tornado was built in the 1840s. In the 1850s, Zinrico City's first skyscrapers were built, and Zinrico City grew from a town to a city. Among the first skyscrapers built in Zinrico City were Dilham-Jordson Tower I, which was demolished in 1962, the Zinrico City Bank Tower, now the oldest skyscraper in the city, and Sameson Tower, named after John S. Sameson, a business tycoon. In the 1890s, Zinrico City installed street cars along Zonapath Street. The street cars were in use for five years. 1900 and afterwards In 1900, David H. Plaganour was elected mayor of Zinrico City. Plaganour pushed for an "improvement project" that called for the construction of more skyscrapers, more roads, and more homes. In 1905, people moved to Zinrico City from Aikenville and nearby cities and towns, most of them in search of better job opportunities. The people who came from Aikenville wanted to live in a big city that was not in the mountains, but in the same stateDragoonasag State History Special: Zinrico. Zinrico City prospered during the "Plaganour years", from 1900 to 1913. New businesses came to the city, and the economy was great. Plaganour was defeated by Reuben Gaffersley in 1913, and left his position as mayor of Zinrico City. In 1924, Zinrico State Route 71 was built through the city, which provided a link to Plaganour's hometown of George. About four decades later, Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92 was built near the city. In the 1950s, about half of Downtown Zinrico City's current buildings were built, and Zinrico City became home to Zinrico's tallest building, the Zinrico City-Sameson Tower. In the late 1970s, the Carlana West Great Tigers basketball team moved to Zinrico City and became the Zinrico City Speeders. The Speeders played their home games at John C. Vulouise Arena from 1977 to 1996. In 1998, John C. Vulouise Arena was demolished. In 2004, Zinrico City became the "sibling city" of Grechannon, Jord Baxter Islands. Demographics Zinrico City has a population of about 967,565. Below shows the population growth in Zinrico City since 1810. Population Race Economy The economy of Zinrico City has been good for years. The city is home to the Zinrico City Bank and a branch of the Dragoonasag National Bank. The city is also home to the Zinrico City Stock Exchange (ZCSE), formerly called the '''Zinrico Stock Exchange'. Climate Zinrico City has warm to hot summers and cool to cold winters. In winter, Zinrico City may experience blizzards, while in the summer, the city may experience severe thunderstorms. The highest recorded temperature in Zinrico City was 111 degrees on July 18, 1952. The lowest recorded temperature was -3 degrees on December 19, 1973. Education Zinrico City has two school districts. The Eastern Zinrico City School District serves the eastern half of the city, and the Western School District of Zinrico City serves the western half of the city. The city is served by the Zinrico City Schools System, and has two elementary schools and two high schools. Zinrico City is also home to the University of Zinrico. Architecture Zinrico City's architecture is mostly modern. Category:Zinrico Category:Cities in Zinrico Category:Large cities